


Monster Collection

by Kuzuriolu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Monsters, Multi, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Supernatural Elements, possible graphic violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-19 12:32:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16534634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuzuriolu/pseuds/Kuzuriolu
Summary: Why should monsters be confined to only Halloween? A collection of fanfictions featuring AUs of the various Dangan Ronpa characters as monsters, or other similar supernatural AUs. Do note that not every ship or character will be tagged, only major recurring ones will.Taking prompt requests in comments or on Tumblr.Chapter 3: Vampire, Ishimondo.





	1. Naegiri - Bloodlust

Amongst the sea of crimson blood lay near corpses scattered carelessly, heaving their last few breaths as more blood spilt from their fresh wounds. Their cries of pain had faded by now, no longer possessing the strength to suffer. Perhaps something like survival was now impossible to the victims, who had various limbs torn off as though they were merely sheets of paper. Their hopes had been crushed to mere dust upon the wind, dreams of successful futures replaced with desires of a swift death.

Kyouko Kirigiri was amongst them, a young thirteen year old detective. For her age, she was certainly accomplished. Coming from a family of detectives, it was a given that she would inherit the investigating prowess of her ancestors. She had several large cases to her name already, though she had taken no fame from them. It was her family’s pride to bask in their own modesty, hiding amongst the shadows and letting their name be known to no one. However, she had clearly bitten off far more than she could chew.

Clutching the knife embedded within her stomach, the near dead girl’s blurry gaze attempted to focus on the man in front of him. In almost every way, he looked like a normal middle aged man, dressed as though he had just gotten out of a busy work day. It was she who had connected him to a string of murders, it was she who had led the cops here, it was she who was responsible for what happened next.

“Don’t meddle with vampires next time, kid,” he scoffed, adjusting his glasses. “Although… it doesn’t look like there’s going to be a next time.” 

Gritting her teeth, the girl forced back her instincts to pull the blade from her. She knew that would only lower her already very slim chance of survival. She couldn’t even cough out a retaliation. Her gaze shifted towards her side, to stare at the many lives fading. How was she supposed to know that the murderer was a powerful vampire? Such was only the stuff of nightmares, written in books and sold to those who sought a good tale to scare them. 

“It was you who figured out that I was the murderer, wasn’t it?” He seemed to be grinning sadistically, but it was quite hard to tell from her fading vision. “Smart girl. So young. In a way, I feel sorry letting you die here. Perhaps you deserve a reward for your smarts.” 

No longer could Kyouko think much, her mind a whirlwind of emotions she often held back. To be a good detective meant to keep emotions in check and to desensitize yourself from horrid situations like this, but… on the verge of death, could she allow herself to be afraid? Could she allow herself to be sorrowful of those who had faded in front of her very eyes, of the police who had come to question the culprit and instead been slaughtered like livestock?

“Don’t be afraid. You have no reason to fear anymore…” The man told her, his voice soft and almost sympathetic. “Allow yourself to become what you fear… yes… yes… Bear the curse that tethers me to existence! It isn’t fair to let a meddling girl like you die so easily. Now give yourself to the life of darkness…!!!” 

Mad laughter filled the room, echoing across the walls of the place the vampire called home. He grasped the girl’s shoulder, his face coming closer and closer to her neck, his mouth opening, his fangs outstretching…

A burst of light shot through Kyouko’s eyes as she thrust her upper body up, eyes wide and locked onto her dormitory’s walls. Running her nails down her throat, she allowed her breath to steady. How childish of her to still dream of that night. She had thought she had locked those emotions away long ago. 

_ Yes, that’s right. In order to continue the Kirigiri legacy, I must lock that all away…  _

“Kirigiri-san…!” A voice called out from right beside her. “You’re alright!” 

What? Kyouko touched her temples as her vision cast itself upon the boy at her side. Makoto Naegi sat next to her upon a chair, a relieved look coating his face. “You’ve been pushing yourself too hard… I don’t know if you remember, but you suddenly got dizzy in class and passed out, so I took you to your room…” He paused for but a moment, a warm blush flourishing. “I’m… I’m sorry if that wasn’t okay! But since it’s probably, um, your condition, I didn’t want to take you to the nurse for everyone else to see, I know it’s weird for me to be alone in your room without your permission but—”

“—That’s quite all right,” Kyouko spoke, cutting the boy’s panicked speech off. “Thank you. I much prefer this than being in the nurse. You did the right thing.”

Now slightly more relaxed, Makoto smiled gently. “I’m so glad. I was really worried about you, you know…”

Rightfully so. She had shared the truth of her condition to Makoto long ago, when he had accidentally witnessed her consuming chicken blood. Before that, they had been mere acquaintances who spoke to each other upon occasion. Usually, it was the boy who had initiated conversation with her, asking her simple questions about how she was doing and the like. But it was the discovery of Kyouko’s secret that had drawn them closer and closer… and now… 

Kyouko allowed herself to smile as well. She had never thought herself to be the romantic type, but she would be lying if she Makoto hadn’t caught her eye. Compared to her life full of twists and clearly  _ abnormal  _ things, a boy who was so very ordinary was the most intriguing to her. To her, the definition of ordinary was backwards. Never had she known was an ordinary life was, so in a way, what was ordinary was far more interesting than what was not at all ordinary. 

But that smile did not last long. Makoto suddenly grew serious, knowing the light hearted atmosphere could not last. There was still much to discuss, much that could no longer go forgotten. “Kirigiri-san,” he breathed out. “I know you’ve told me before, but… I just wanted to ask again. Why won’t you drink…?”

She has known that question was coming. For all her vampiric life, Kyouko had struggled with her true nature. Though she was always known for being a calm, rational detective who always knew which steps to take and how to solve a problem, it was always something she had allowed herself to be clearly irrational about herself. On that day, the day where she had exposed an incredibly powerful vampire as a killer, he had decided to reward her by passing on his powers to her. Ever since then, she had feared the beast within. Upon numerous research and studying, it became evident that vampires were only mere fledglings until they decided to free their inner demon by drinking human blood. Then, the chains would break and their true powers would unlock. It was only after she had been turned that she realized the true strength the vampire who had bitten her possessed. To some, he could even be considered a king amongst vampires. If she were to drink, she would release powers far too powerful for most to even comprehend. Perhaps it was her inner child holding onto her last shreds of humanity in preventing her from plunging her fangs deep within the neck of an innocent human being, finally allowing herself to be free after years of keeping tame. Either way, starving herself was illogical. A fledgling vampire couldn’t live for long without their thirst destroying themselves. It was for that precise reason that she had collapsed.

“...” For a moment, she did not answer. She knew what she was doing could not continue on, and yet, she persisted. Why was she allowing herself to act so childish? Was there a part of her that was hoping a magical cure would appear out of thin air and free her from this curse? “…I… I am not sure myself, Naegi-kun. Though you know me as someone who is always calm and rational, there is still yet a part of me that’s a mere child. It is that part that fears what I will lose… no. That’s not right either.” Looking to her gloves hands, she she reflected upon her mistakes. “Perhaps what I’m afraid of is what I have already lost.” 

“Kirigiri-san…” The voice that reached out to her was empathetic. “I know that already. I always knew you were strong, but I also knew there was still that part of you inside…” He fidgeted a bit as he spoke. “It’s alright to be afraid. I know I would be, but…” He shook his head frantically. “I can’t let you just sit here and waste away! Here, you told me you couldn’t turn me yet. Please…”

From within his hoodie, Naegi pulled out a small kitchen knife. Though he hesitated, his hands clearly trembling as he placed the blade to his finger, a mere, slow cut was enough to draw blood. 

Kyouko’s eyes immediately became a bright red as her throat felt like it was seizing up, instantly drying. Her eyes locked onto the wound as fresh blood dripped from the tip of his finger to the tiled floor. Her tongue darted it’s way out of her mouth as she licked her bottom lip, her fingers grasping the sheets of her bed to prevent herself from leaping on him then and there. “N...Naegi-kun,” she breathed. “You shouldn’t—…”

“—I know I shouldn’t. I remember how you reacted that one night on the beach when I cut myself accidentally. But I also know you’re strong enough to hold back enough not to hurt me. So please…” 

Kyouko reached forward and grasped Naegi’s bleeding hand, tugging him forward with immense strength that nearly knocked the wind out of him. He practically fell onto her bed, coughing a bit. “Kiri—Ah!” He didn’t have much time to react before he found himself pinned beneath her, one of her hands down pushing down on his shoulder and the other holding his bleeding finger up to her lips.

“…Perhaps it’s time to face my fears,” she commented, her fangs grazing his finger. “I’ve held back for this long. That in itself is enough proof that the monster within can be tamed. Besides…” The soft smile upon her face reappeared in spite of the situation. “I have you, Naegi-kun….” 

Her hand released his as it went down to touch his now flustered cheek gently, lovingly. “Kirigiri-san…” he breathed out. “I’ll always be here for you. I promise…! The truth is, I’m not sure what to expect. I don’t know what kind of powers you’ll gain, but you won’t become a monster. You’ll be the same Kirigiri-san that I lov—“ He coughed, tugging on the collar of his jacket that Kirigiri was already unzipping in order to get a better angle at his neck. “A...anyway! I’m not afraid of you, so… it’s all right now.”

With a final tug of his zipper, his jacket lay loose on his body, his neck fully exposed. Her fingers trailed down his cheek to the exposed skin, feeling the pulsing of his heartbeat. The sound of his blood rushing was far, far too loud, Kirigiri thought. “Thank you, Naegi-kun. I’ll try to make it less painful for you…” 

His eyes closed as she neared closer, her body pressed against his as her nose nudged the crook of his neck. His whole body was stiff as his heart raced faster and faster… he was nervous, but not because he was afraid of her fangs. He gasped a bit as their tips pricked him, squirming slightly underneath her weight. “Nnn… Kirigiri-san,” he gasped. It didn’t seem to hurt, not yet at least. “I…” 

“I know,” she whispered into his neck. “I know.” 

With that, she opened her mouth, allowing her long glistening fangs to bare themselves to the world. Though she still feared the future, she knew it couldn’t be horrid, not with Naegi by her side. With that last thought, she drove her fangs into his neck. 

His blood was sweet, unlike any blood she had tasted before. It was warm and and comforting, just like Naegi himself. It was almost an addictive flavor, one she couldn’t get enough of as the pain in her throat vanished almost immediately. She felt her body strengthen, the last shreds of her morality dying out.  _ This  _ is what it meant to be a vampire. And yet, she did not drink him dry. She knew when she had enough, when to stop in her tracks. She had but a few gulps, but it felt more fulfilling than a whole can of animal blood. Pulling back, the vampire locked eyes with the human boy, who was smiling despite the pain…

…Or had he even felt the pain? 

“Kirigiri-san, thank you…” Naegi whispered. “Even though you might hate me for making you do this, I still…” 

She placed a finger to his lips, silencing him immediately. She didn't want to hear his needless apologies. “I know, Naegi-kun. I love you too.” Then, she closed her eyes and rolled off him, collapsing onto the bed as her newfound powers coursed through her. It wasn’t over, not yet. She still needed to complete her transformation. 

At first, the boy was shocked. “W-wait, hold on! Did… did you just say you—!? How… how did you know that I… no, wait! Are you all right!?” He immediately placed his hand upon her forehead. “K…. Kirigiri-san!?”

“Don’t panic, Naegi-kun,” she breathed out, though her voice was weak. “My transformation has just begun. There’s still a long road ahead… I know I’ve already asked plenty from you, but…” Slowly, a shaky, leather clad hand reached out towards him. “If I could be selfish for just a bit more… will you stay with me longer? 

Naegi’s fingers locked themselves into her own, intertwining them closely as he nodded firmly. He understood her situation without further explanation. “Of course. I’ll stay with you as long as you need me, Kirigiri-san…” he told her, clenching her hand. The waves of pain that were soon to overtake her were just beginning, and she needed a hand to hold… someone to help her withstand the torture. “I’ll be right here until you’re ready…!”

Thus began the longest night of their lives. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So as you know I've had a massive writer's block following a lot of mental breakdowns and I want to get myself back on track, and since November is national writing month and I stupidly forgot to write anything scary for Halloween, why not combine the two and write a bunch of monster one shots? It's no secret that I fucking love monsters after all.
> 
> I want to write this and get back to writing Dance of the Raven as soon as I've found my muse again. I have a lot of ideas for it.
> 
> So this particular chapter is kind of how I envisioned the next chapter of Hope's Monsters going, if I had decided to continue it. I dropped it for numerous reasons... I simply didn't like the characterization I did and the way the plot was going. So this is sort of to satisfy those who were pretty interested in where I left off. Of course this isn't totally the same since not everyone is a monster in this AU, but it's similar. I also wrote this chapter completely on the phone while I was at work so if there are any stupid mistakes, it's because I wrote it with my damn fingers on a tiny screen. 
> 
> So here's how prompt requests are gonna go: Just comment or send one to my Tumblr account (linked on my profile) a ship or character and a kind of monster. If you have something more specific in mind, go ahead and type it. I will not do every single suggestion I get... there are characters I do not feel like writing and ships I don't like, and I might not feel inspired by some combinations. I have ideas of my own as well that I'm going to go ahead and write just for myself.
> 
> ...like 70% of this fanfiction is going to inevitably be Naegiri so I hope you like Naegiri. But if you've been following my fanfictions... you probably do...


	2. Saimota - Sidekick

“Another lost pet request huh…”

Shuuichi stared down at the slightly crumpled piece of paper he held in front of him, letting out a small sigh as he noted a few features of the cat printed upon the sheet. It was an orange tabby wearing a blue collar, which made it quite easy for him to distinguish the cat from any other that might be wandering about. Crumbling up the sheet once again and pocketing it, he scratched his forehead

It wasn’t as though he didn’t like helping people find their lost pets, but he pretty much had turned into the sort of detective who took on small cases like this. The title of Super High School Level Detective that had been bestowed upon him seemed rather unfitting, as he often thought to himself. 

“Cheer up, Shuuichi! We’ve got this, right?” a confident voice spoke out beside him. It was Kaito Momota, one of his classmates and best friend. “My sidekick never fails a case!” 

_ Sidekick, huh… _ Kaito was always calling him that, and it was pretty much fitting given that he rarely got to do any actual investigation when he was assigned this sort of a case. “I guess you’re right. It shouldn’t be too hard to identify the cat, and tracking where it went is, well….”

“Easy as pie with me around!” Kaito finished, grinning. “My trusty nose has never failed us once. “Now, do you have anything for me to get a good sniff of?”

“Of course…” Shuuichi reached around towards his backpack, swiftly unzipping it and pulling out a blanket covered with the cat’s fur. “Here you go.”

Immediately, Kaito shoved the blanket towards his face and got a good whiff of it. “All right. Now we just have to find a good place to start looking…”

This sort of a method might seem strange to an outsider, considering most people weren’t aware of the existence of supernatural and monsters. The truth was that Kaito Momota was a werewolf, and thus possessed superhuman abilities and characteristics that were more similar to dogs than humans. One of his most useful features was his superior sense of smell, which he could utilize to successfully track almost anything down as long as he could get a good trail. While this was extremely useful and so far had a hundred percent success rate, it also meant that Shuuichi was left with little to do aside from follow Kaito around and watch him do his job. Really, even though Kaito started the whole “sidekick” business to keep Shuuichi confident in himself, it was seriously turning out to be the truth. 

“It’s usually best just to go somewhere the cat was often sighted at… the cat’s house is probably the ideal place to start,” Shuuichi decided. “The owner mentioned the cat would sometimes sit in front of a nearby fish store and beg the shopkeeper for food. We can follow his scent from there…”

“Perhaps! That’s my sidekick, always knowing where to start!” Kaito praised him. “I’m itching to get this started! Come on!”

Kaito crouched down onto the pavement below as his body became to transform: ears sprouting from the top of his head, tail growing from the back, fur beginning to pop up everywhere, canines and claws lengthening and sharpening… Though Shuuichi had seen it enough times, it was still a little weird to watch, so he shifted his gaze towards a cloud floating adrift in the sky. A light pink fluster decorated his cheeks… something about it just seemed so personal. He felt like watching was invading Kaito’s personal space or something…

“ _ Okay! _ ” Kaito let out a bark as his voice echoed within Shuuichi’s mind. Telepathy, a common power utilized by werewolves when they wanted to speak to humans in their wolf forms. “ _ I’m all ready!”  _

Shuuichi looked back over. In his wolf form, Shuuichi was a rather stunning, all black, massive canine. To most people, he absolutely looked out of place compared to all the people walking their regular dogs, but Shuuichi hadn’t really had any stranger call him out on it, yet… A few times he had someone ask him what sort of breed “his” dog was, which was often met with a panicked expression and a mutter than Kaito was just a mutt of some sort. The only person who had questioned it was Kyouko Kirigiri, the other Super High School Level Detective. She had pressed him until Kaito shifted back and admitted he was a werewolf, which came with the revelation that she was also a werewolf. She too utilized her abilities to swiftly solves cases, but in her case she was focused primarily on homicide, not silly things like lost pets or infidelity. In comparison to her, he was something of a joke. Why go to him with big cases when they could request the help of the much more experienced detective?

Maybe being a human was holding him back, he thought to himself.

He held these thoughts in his mind as the two of them walked over towards the cat’s house. Along the way, he got some more strange looks, many people whispering to each other about the size of his dog and how it looked like a wolf. Well, they weren’t wrong.

“ _ Hold on, Shuuichi!”  _ Kaito suddenly shouted into the detective’s mind, causing him to wince and stop in his tracks. “ _ I already got something! Just follow me!” _

Without a second thought, the werewolf suddenly took off charging at top speed, leaving his partner in the dust behind him. With his mouth agape, Shuuichi could do nothing but stare for a few moments. “W...Wait! Hold on a second!” he called out as he sprinted after him as fast as his body would allow him. Compared to a werewolf, he was significantly slower. “You have to wait! I can’t run that fast…!” One hand lay atop his head, pushing his baseball cap firmly down so that it wouldn’t go flying off. Of course, the sight of him chasing after his unleashed, giant wolf drew a little  _ too  _ much unwanted attention... 

Thankfully, Kaito was hind enough to halt in his tracks.  _ “Crap! Sorry ‘bout that, Shuuichi. Got a little too excited, you know how it is!”  _ he apologized, his tail wagging back and forth like an eager puppy waiting for its dinner. “ _ I got a really good trail going on here! I’ll try to go a bit slower for you, though!” _

Kaito’s nose led the two of them across town, through numerous crowded streets. All the while, Shuuichi followed him closely behind, wondering to himself if he was even worthy of being called a detective. All he was doing was sitting back and letting Kaito do all the work, after all! Really, he didn’t deserve the title he had. Compared to that Kyouko Kirigiri, he was--...

Suddenly, Kaito perked his head up and began wagging his tail. “ _ Hey! Here he is!”  _ the werewolf cried, stopping in front of a bush. 

Crouching down to his knees, Shuuichi peered into the bush. Indeed, staring right back him was a pair of shining, wide orange eyes. A very alarmed orange tabby sat there, his ears going far back as he let out a cautious hiss, gaze now focused upon Kaito. He didn’t seem to like the company of the giant wolf too much.

“H...Hey there,” Shuuichi greeted the cat, sticking his palm out towards the feline. He had plenty of experience with dealing with scared animals from previous cases, and he knew the best way to begin calming him was allowing the creature to sniff his hand. “Don’t worry. I’m not going to hurt you…” His voice was cautious and gentle as he spoke softly to the cat, not wanting to startle it any further. “Momota-kun, you might want to um… back off a little bit.”

Suddenly realizing that his presence was causing a disturbance, the wolf stepped away, allowing the detective some space to do his work.

For these sorts of situations, Shuuichi always had a secret weapon: cat treats. After unzipping his backpack and fishing around for them, the boy placed a few kibbles onto the palm of his hand and gently outstretched it towards the scared kitty, who took a few tentative sniffs. Now that Kaito was gone, he seemed a lot more relaxed. The cat opened his mouth in order to take a bite of the delicious treats, but Shuuichi pulled his hand back ever so slightly, causing the animal to take a step forward. He repeated this tactic until the cat’s head popped out of the bush, then allowing the cat to eat. It enthusiastically gobbled up the treats, licking at Shuuichi’s hand with its rough sandpaper tongue. Sensing that the cat was now relaxed, the detective boy lifted the purring kitty into his arms. 

“There, it’s all right,” Shuichi told the kitty gently, stroking its back as it rubbed against his shoulder. “Good boy.”

“Nice job, sidekick!” Kaito shouted out, appearing from around the corner where he had retreated to. He was now fully human, dressed in only his pants and holding his shirt and sweater at his side. “See, that’s what I’m talking about! You really know your stuff when it comes to finding lost pets.”

Shuuichi immediately shook his head, looking downwards at his shoes as he continued to pet the pleased kitty. “Really, all of the thanks goes to you, Momota-kun. All I do is take the case, but you’re always the one who manages to do all the tracking and whatnot. I guess I really am your sidekick after all, huh?” he sighed out, a bitter smile appearing upon his face. “I don’t really deserve all this Super High School Level Detective stuff, not when there’s another one who completely outclasses me. I’m just a regular human…”

“Nonsense!” bellowed Kaito, clearly not having any of Shuuichi’s self deprecation talk. “You’re my sidekick for a reason, you know that, right? Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars, wouldn’t choose any old guy to be his trusty partner in crime… erm… partner in fighting crime? Anyway! Shuuichi, you have tons of potential in you! Even though I was the only who did the tracking, you’re the one who caught the cat, you know? No way in the world I would ever be able to get it to calm down and grab it like that! Just ‘cuz I’m a werewolf doesn’t mean I’m any better than you. You’re a man, so you gotta reach down inside and find that inner strength inside of you and man up!” Flashing his sidekick a thumbs up, he grinned with his pearly white teeth, his canines still visible even in his human form. “Trust me. I know you have it in you!”

Ah… Kaito always knew exactly what to say, didn’t he? Smiling softly, Shuuichi nodded. Though it was… hard to get over this inferiority complex, having Kaito at his side made him feel better. As his fingers ran down the ginger cat’s fur, he allowed his gaze to shift downwards and admire the other man.  _ Momota-kun… he’s so cool. Really, I don’t deserve all this. He’s so strong, too, and well built…  _ Ah. He shouldn’t be having these sorts of thoughts… but he couldn’t help but feel  _ something _ a bit more for his best friend and trusty partner. It was embarrassing to admit, but… really, where would he be without Kaito?

“Yeah. Thanks, Momota-kun…” he muttered. Absentmindedly, his free hand reached over to grasp at the werewolf’s, squeezing it tightly. 

Startled, Kaito let out a bit of a squeak. “H...hey, what are you doing, man?” he asked, his face now a bit flushed as well. “You, uh… don’t gotta do that…”

“I know. But I want to… I guess,” Shuuichi told him, focusing on the warmth of the other man’s hand. “...Just… uh... “ He tilted his head downwards, so that the brim of his hat would hide his nervous expression. “...L...Let’s go. I don’t want this cat to run out of my arms... “

“Uh… sure thing, Shuuichi…” Despite his embarrassment, Kaito did not let go of the detective’s hand as they wandered back to the woman’s house, who would surely be thrilled that her very friendly kitty was safe and sound, all thanks to the two of them. 

It  _ was _ true. While Kaito had been the one to search and find the cat, it was Shuuichi who had managed to secure him.  _ Maybe I’m good for something after all…  _

Leaning slightly into the other man as they walked, Saihara cheeks remained a shade of pink, though he refused to look at Kaito’s face. He knew it was selfish of him to do such a strangely romantic gesture, and that people might look at him strangely, but he didn’t really care. Right now, he just wanted to push aside all his negative thoughts and bask in the glory of a job well done… and the warmth of his best friend.

One day, he would tell him. One day. 

_ Hopefully it’ll be soon. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I'm really no good at writing these two. I tried my best but it turned out not as I wanted it to, so I hope you can still enjoy it regardless.
> 
> SO thank you all for all your requests! Obviously I decided to do the werewolf Kaito/Shuuichi first, though to be honest I want to revisit it a bit later since it didn't turn out as I had hoped. After this, I think I'm gonna do the Ishimondo vampires and then Saimatsu. Maybe some Kuzupeko for myself. Of course, I still do want your requests, so keep them coming!


	3. Ishimondo - Discovery

Kiyotaka Ishimaru was totally not a vampire.

Okay, so sure he had bright, red eyes, spent most of his nights awake, and didn’t often go outside during the day. Those were just normal things. Mondo Oowada could attribute his seemingly strange sleeping habits to the fact that he was known as the Super High School Level Hall Monitor, a perfect student that spent most of his time studying. Of course he would want to stay up late doing homework and stay inside during the day, working on assignments and well, doing his job as a hall monitor. It was a bit contrary to normal expectations, but then again, there was a lot that Mondo didn’t understand about Kiyotaka in the first place. 

Mondo was the leader of the biggest biker gang in all of Japan, a terrifying figure to those who didn’t know him. He was extremely tough, boasting a muscular figure and a stereotypical biker hairstyle. He liked to live the life of a rebel, caring little for his academic work and focusing more on his role as a leader. Sure, he probably couldn’t go about riding motorcycles his entire life, but Hope’s Peak has a reputation for molding the perfect future for all those who graduated… so he wasn’t too worried.

His friendship with Kiyotaka always seemed odd to most. To think the rebel biker gang leader would be best friends with the perfect student, disciplined in every way and strict about the rules… Well, they weren’t always friends. The two of them initially fought and fought, but it was a strange contest involving a sauna that brought them together. Since then, they had been inseparable. 

Mondo knew almost everything about Kiyotaka, right down to his favorite brands of shoes and the kind of shampoo he used. So obviously, if Kiyotaka  _ were _ a vampire, he would have noticed. 

The whole blood drinking thing was probably just a coincidence as well. 

“Shit, man,” Mondo grumbled to himself, laying upon his bed with only a pair of boxers and a white tank top on. “Maybe he really is a vampire.” 

He hadn’t considered the possibility that his best friend, his sworn brother, was a fucking  _ vampire _ until about a week ago. He had been hanging out after class, leaning against the outside of the school building and sipping a cold bottle of cherry cola when a strange man had approached him. He was clad in all gray clothing, wearing a large cap upon his head and carrying a rather suspicious duffle bag. At first, the strange man had simply stared at Mondo wordlessly, his gaze rubbing up and down the gang leader’s body.

“...You want somethin’?” Mondo had spoken up, a bit creeped out by some weirdly dressed dude inspecting his body so thoroughly. “I dunno who you are, but it’s pretty fucking creepy just to stare at me.”

“You aren’t one of them,” a deep voice replied, staring into the gang leader’s eyes. “Tell me, then. Have you seen any vampires around here? I heard there were a few of them attending this school…”

Mondo’s first reaction was to think the man in front of him was delusional. “The fuck? There’s no such thing,” he answered almost immediately.

The strange figure responded by shaking his head. “No. Vampires and monsters are real… that’s why I’m here to stop them from causing the human students harm. Now then, have you seen any vampire students? Anyone who stays up late at night, avoids the sunlight, doesn’t eat much, and perhaps even has red eyes? Not all vampires have red eyes, but it’s a clear sign.” 

Clearly, this dude was just dedicated to whatever act he was pulling. Maybe he was one of those kids who got their head lost in TV shows, or maybe he was one of those role players or whatever the hell they were called. “Dunno what the hell you’re on about man, but I haven’t seen anything like that,” Mondo replied, just wanting to dismiss this strange man and move on with his day.

“Hmph… fine then. But you’ll see soon enough. Beware of any monsters that lurk amongst you… and let me know.” With a dramatic turn around and wave of his gray coat, the mysterious man left Mondo alone.

Mondo wanted to say he stopped thinking about that weird encounter and brushed it off immediately, but he couldn’t help but think of his close friend. The description matched Kiyotaka perfectly, as much as he hated to admit it. Not only did he have red eyes and weird sleeping habits, but not once could Mondo recall seeing him actually eating something. He had never really thought of it before, but now that the idea was brought up, it seemed super strange. Whenever he had offered to buy his so called brother a meal, Kiyotaka always politely refused. 

All that was odd, but the absolute weirdest part came to light recently. One night after waking up just past midnight, the gang leader snuck out into the usually sealed cafeteria for a late night snack. He had thought that he was the only person there, but Kiyotaka had been there, clutching a tin can in his hand, his lips stained with a red substance that Mondo initially passed off as tomato juice or something of the sort. He had immediately snuck away in fear that his friend would chew him out for breaking school rules or whatever, but now that he thought about it, Kiyotaka himself was breaking the rules by being in there in the dead of the night, drinking… uh… tomato juice …? 

Okay, nope. It definitely wasn’t tomato juice, and now Mondo was left questioning if that dude was right and Kiyotaka really  _ was _ a vampire or if he just liked drinking blood.  _ Which would be fucking weird. _

Shit, Mondo couldn’t believe he was actually pondering the existence of vampires. Rolling onto his side, he grumbled to himself. “This has gotta be the strangest shit that’s happened to me since I came to this school…” he spoke out to no one. That was saying a lot, given that the day to day life at Hope’s Peak Academy was a far cry from any other high school. He had watched an upperclassman build a giant tank, another one walking a real bear around campus, and plenty of fights that destroyed an expensive amount of property. All that seemed pale in comparison to the idea that his friend might actually be a vampire.

If he was… then what? He gritted his teeth. Would they just go on continuing to be friends? That’s what he would hope. He knew that vampires were often painted as villainous creatures that preyed upon innocent human beings, but he could hardly see Kiyotaka doing anything of the sort. If he had to physically hurt someone outside of accidentally doing so during kendo practice, Mondo was pretty sure the hall monitor would burst into tears. Even if that mysterious man had claimed the creatures to be dangerous, he just couldn’t see Kiyotaka being violent.

“Fuck this.” There was only one way to sort all of this out, and that was talking to the damn guy in person. Mondo forced himself out of his bed, shoving his jacket emblazoned with the crest of his gang on top of his tank top and then pulling some pants on. “Kyoudai’s always locking himself up in his dorm room about now, studying or some shit. Ain’t no reason he wouldn’t be there now.”

And so off he went, thinking to himself about how horribly ridiculous this whole thing was. He was really just going to go right up to his best friend and ask him if he was a vampire.  _ For fuck’s sake, I could have never thought I’d be doing this shit. Vampires don’t exist.  _ He kept those thoughts in his mind as he walked down the hall, but stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed Kiyotaka’s dorm left wide open.  _ The fuck? Kyoudai’s always got himself closed in there. _ Besides, leaving your dorm room open wasn’t generally what most students did. 

A bead of sweat snaked down his cheek, dripping onto the floor below. For some reason, his heart was speeding, thumping against his rib cage like a drum. His teeth clenched together painfully as he realized something just wasn’t right. It was as though he had a sixth sense screaming at him that danger lurked just beyond the open door.  _ Shit… somethin’.... somethin’s in there!!!  _

Before he could allow himself to consider the situation further, his legs began to sprint towards the open door, arms grasping for it as he practically smashed it against the wall in a panic. His eyes laid wide open as he gawked at the scene before him… Kiyotaka was on the ground, one hand gripping a wound on the the opposite arm, blood trickling down to the carpet like tendrils of a blocked river passing through soil. Before him stood the mysterious man, dressed in the same outfit he wore previously and brandishing a silver knife, blood splattering down from the blade. The hilt was engraved with some words Mondo couldn’t read, as they were in a language foreign and far lost too time.

Searing rage bubbled from a pit in his stomach and consumed him, his muscles tightening as he shifted his body into an attack position, fists raised threateningly. “What the  **FUCK** do you think you’re doing,  **HUH?** ” He was a man prone to anger issues and shouting, but he could have sworn he has never yelled so loud before. “Get the fuck away from Kyoudai or I’ll beat your ass so badly you won’t be able to shit from it!” 

The man didn’t look too phased, raising his eye sight to meet Mondo’s infuriated expression. “It’s you again. I warned you to stay away. I’m doing my job disposing of the vampiric trash that plagues this school, so step aside and let me purge it for you.”

Kiyotaka turned around, his body trembling from shock. “Kyoudai!” he shouted. “P...please, do not involve yourself in this business…!!!” As he cried out, two large fangs poking out from his upper row of teeth flashed themselves, but only for a brief moment. 

_ Fucking hell.  _ Even though he was bleeding, Kiyotaka still had the nerve to shove the gang leader away, huh? “Shut up!” he roared, too blinded by his own rage to take heed of his best friend’s words. So he really was a vampire, huh? He stomped his way past Kiyotaka and right into the man’s body, grasping him by the shoulder and shoving his face so close to the other man’s that the tip of his long pompadour was pressed against his forehead. “You better back the fuck down right now, I’m warning you!”

“Th…that man over there is a vampire. As a vampire hunter, I … urk… have to kill him before he causes any more … trouble…” Though he seemed so confident previously about taking out vampiric trash or whatever, he was now trembling underneath the grip of the clearly more powerful man. In terms of muscles, he was severely lacking. “I’m… only trying to help you… so could you let me go?” 

Begging wasn’t going to help. “Oh yeah, punk? I don’t give a flying  **FUCK!** Kyoudai over there is my best damn bro, and I know he wouldn’t punch a fucking fly even if it had killed someone!” he bellowed out, barely thinking over his words as they came spilling forth. “Vampire or human or whatever, it doesn’t fucking change the fact that he’s important to me and I’ll be damned if you’re gonna take him away from me!” 

“W-Wait… Kyoudai, that’s—!!!” Kiyotaka began to protest.

“—S-Sweet of you to defend him so starkly, but I don’t think you know what kind of monsters vampires are…” the hunter stumbled out. Sweat now caked his forehead. “They prey on innocent human beings and love to see them suffer, laughing as they cut limbs from their victims and savor the taste of their blood. They’re damn near impossible to kill and will live forever if someone doesn’t get ‘em while they’re off guard. Your friend, your bro, your boyfriend or whatever the hell he is to you is the same way, like it or not…! S….so…!!!”

The hunter suddenly pushed forward, tossing Mondo’s hand off of his shoulder as he brandished the knife, shouting out a battle cry. His feet sprinted across the room, silver knife aimed directly for the vampire’s heart…!

Acting fast, Mondo shoved himself in front of Kiyotaka, hand held out as it clasped itself around the blade of the knife tightly. The gang leader grit his teeth as his palm was sliced open from the sharp blade, but continued to hold it in place. ”F...fuck you…!!” He cursed, pulling on the blade as it began to pry itself from the hunter’s grip. Mondo knew well he could slice his own fingers clean off by pulling such a reckless stunt, but his mind won’t allow himself to process the pain. “ **I already told you I don’t give a FUCK!!!** How many damn times do you want me to repeat it, huh? No one lays a fucking finger on Kyoudai, and that’s final! Bloodsucker or whatever, that doesn’t change everything we’ve done together, everything we’ve been through! Now  **SCRAM,** you piece of shit!” 

With one final tug, the gang leader pulled the silver knife from the hunter’s hand, clutching into the hilt with his profusely bleeding palm. That shit was going to  _ hurt  _ when the adrenaline wore off. He flipped the knife onto its own owner, now pointing the bloodied blade to the hunter’s stomach. 

The cowardly hunter cried out in a panic. “F…fuck you!!! I’ll be back… someday…!” he squeaked out before turning and sprinting out of the dorm and down the hall hastily in the blink of an eye. Mondo scowled as he watched, peeking his head out the door just to make sure the man was gone for good.

“K...Kyoudai! Your hand…!” Kiyotaka spoke up. “You’re hurt…! You’re…”

Bleeding, Mondo turned his gaze back towards the vampire… was it just him, or were Kiyotaka’s eyes even redder than usual?  _ Ah, son of a bitch. I can barely feel my fingers…  _ His hand opened and closed stiffly, his fingers not budging an inch.  _ Maybe I shoulda done somethin’ more safe than grabbing the damn knife. But fuck…  _ He hadn't been able to think much, his desire to protect Kiyotaka fueling his every action. His eyes darted between his wounded hand to his friend’s crimson eyes, his brain suddenly comprehending the connection between the two.

Mondo outstretched his torn palm towards Kiyotaka, slightly flustered between sparks of pain. “H… hey. So you’re a vampire, huh…” Never in a thousand years did he think he would say something like that. “Guess I’m sorry for bleedin’ everywhere. If it helps, you could drink some, but uh, don’t go turnin’ me into a vampire. I don’t think I’m ready for that…” 

Kiyotaka’s eyes lit up. “A...are you certain? I am rather parched, but… n-no! First and foremost, you are quite injured!!! Rushing in to protect me was severely reckless!” The vampire shouted out, still as stingy with the rules as always. “You could have lost your entire hand! Oowada-kun, I must discipline you for such endangerment!”

“Jesus christ, pull that damn stick outta ass already,” Mondo grumbled, his hand shoving itself closer to the hall monitor’s face. “I’m offering you a drink, yeah, so you better take it!” 

Kiyotaka’s wide eyes focused themselves on the blood seeping from his best friend’s deep wound. He hadn’t drank human blood in years, and right before him was a scent far more tantalizing than any other blood he had smelt before. Allowing his instincts to get the better of him, he tugged Mondo’s palm towards him and stood up, first using the hand to leverage himself into his feet and then pulling it back towards his mouth. The young vampire licked his lips as he leaned in close, his tongue lightly touching the wound.

“S...shit,” Mondo stuttered out. It stung, but at the same time, this was making his face heat up. One of his eyes clenched shut as a fierce blush overlook his face. He wondered if something like this was classified as romantic to some vampires _. I might have done something a little too goddamn forward…  _

Kiyotaka’s tongue danced its way across the wound, lapping up the delicious human blood with fervor. He lost himself in the flavor, relishing how strangely sweet and spicy the gang leader’s blood was. It tasted like danger and passion, a mix of heated emotions mixed in with just a hint of softness. Perhaps that was the taste of Mondo’s feelings towards him, rivalry with admiration. 

Pulling away after a minute or two, Kiyotaka’s gaze shifted back to his friend’s face. “Ah—!” he cried out in realization. “Kyoudai…! I must have lost myself in my instincts! Please forgive me for taking advantage of this situation and your kindness!”

“Idiot, I offered you my damn blood in the first place,” muttered the flustered gang leader, still managing to scowl a bit despite his furious blush. “You don’t gotta apologize. It was gonna go to fucking waste anyway, so you’re doing me a favor…” Mondo’s vision began to waver as the reality of what had just happened set in. He focused hard on Kiyotaka’s face, fighting off his exhausting.

“St…still! It means quite a lot to me that you would … save me despite now knowing what I am, an even offer me your blood! You truly are the best man I could ever ask for!” His eyes gleamed with admiration, one of his hands reaching up to grasp Mondo’s untouched hand. “I am profusely greatful for all your kind words…! I hesitated to tell you the truth because I was afraid that you would react poorly, but, but…. I was wrong…!!!!!!”

Ah, there Kiyotaka went, crying again. He was such a crybaby, Mondo thought to himself as he smiled bitterly. “We’re sworn together, ya know? I would just dump you over somethin’ stupid like that. Any damn good friend woulda done the same.” The stinging pain of his sliced open hand was really getting to him. “Just… don’t make a habit of almost getting killed by freaks, yeah?”

Judging by how terrified that hunter was of Mondo, Kiyotaka didn’t think he’d be back any time soon. “O-of course not! I shall do a better job of hiding my nature and identifying possible threats next time. Man’s promise!”

“Heh, man’s promise,” Mondo repeated. “Now, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna pass out right now.”

“Yes! W...wait, what?!?!”

With a heavy fall to the ground, Mondo closed his eyes, dizzy and exhausted from all the blood he had lost. He normally didn’t like appearing so weak like this, but he knew Kiyotaka would get him to the nurse and take good care of him. He wasn’t going to die from a simple hand wound. As he lost consciousness, the gang leader thought about his good friend. He was such a stick in the mud, but god if he didn’t love him… for all that and more.

_ Wonder if he could taste it in my blood. Fuck if I know how that all works…  _ Mondo laughed a bit to himself, allowing darkness to claim him. 

_ I’m pretty damn sure… I’d do anything for you, Kiyotaka. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, I wrote this on my phone while I was at work, so if there's any errors then you know why. It's pretty fucking hard to type that much on just a phone alone... I hate the tiny touchpad keyboard so much!!!
> 
> So here's the Ishimondo vampire fanfic that was requested, with human Mondo and vampire Kiyotaka. I actually had a lot of fun writing these two and definitely will do more Ishimondo in the future if people want me to!
> 
> I think I'll write some Kuzupeko next. No one requested any, but I did use to be a huge Kuzupeko writer back in the day (you can check out my Kuzupeko prompts from 2013... writing quality is that of me in 2013, but there's quite a bit in there for those of you who haven't yet seen it). Keep requesting though, I'm listening and writing down ones I wanna do!
> 
> Also wanna point out the prompts will vary in length. No idea how this turned out longer than the Naegiri did, but it sure did huh.
> 
> ALSO: I wanted to note I have a list of prompt requests I will not take. A link to it is on my profile.


End file.
